Il étais une fois
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Le sang dans cet eau n'est nul autre que la mienne, le reflet de ma douleur. Non ceci n'est pas un conte de fée. Je vous raconte mon histoire. Comment je l'ai aimé, comment il m'a sauvé. J'ai voulu quitter ce monde sans son accord. Happy End.


Bonjours a tous.

Je commence mes fics de la même façon. En voici une qui trottais dans ma tête depuis la nuit dernière et je tenais a vous la mettre sur ce site. Je dois dire qu'elle me tien a cœur et qu'il y aura probablement une suite a ce one-short en se basant sur une autre partis de cette histoire.

Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe restante. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (vous vous en douter une peu, nan?)

Bref, Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il était une fois... Non, trop cliché! Par une belle journée ensoleillée. Non plus! Bon je vais faire simple alors, je vais me présenter à vous. Je suis un jeune homme de 20 ans. J'étudie en ce moment pour être cuisinier. La nourriture, c'est ma passion. J'adore faire des plat dont le nom des ingrédients est difficile a retenir. Je sens fier.J'ai tout pour être heureux. Même dans ma vie amoureuse, ou ca na pas toujours été facile. Bref, physiquement, je me qualifierais de quelqu'un étant mignon. Mes yeux couleur chocolat y apparraissant quelque goutte de doré. Je les aime bien mes yeux. Mes cheveux aussi. Ils sont mi-longs, s'arrêtant un peu plus bas que mes épaules. Je les rattache souvent en haute queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches plus courte filer devant mes yeux. De la même couleur que mes yeux. Les traits fins de mon visage feraient penser à ceux d'une fille. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, je me trouve beau comme sa. Du reste, je dirais que mon corps a été, comme le dirait certaines personnes, gâté par la nature.

J'ai grandit avec mes deux parents dans une jolie maison. Un joli village. Nous vivions une vie normale jusqu'a mes 11 ans. Ma mère mourut. Un cancer a dit le médecin. Je du vivre avec mon père. Pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais j'ai toujours eu plus d'affinité avec ma mère. Ne me demander pas pourquoi. Enfin... Mon père et moi avions fait notre deuil et on c'est quelque peu rapprocher. L'anniversaire de mes douze ans, j'eu droit a un anniversaire spécial, ensuite on est allé voire ma mère au cimetière. Après être rentré chez moi, je suis allé me coucher pensant à cette journée. Finalement, ce fut la journée la plus terrible de ma vie. Je vais vous raconter.

J'étais quelqu'un de prude, avant. Seul, tres souvent. Tout en revenait à mes études. J'étais si fidèle à mes habitudes. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami. Pas un seul, en fait. Par choix. Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su m'approcher des gens depuis que. Enfin, je ne vais pas tout vous raconter maintenant. En tout cas, j'ai toujours été ce dont on avait voulu que je sois, bon fils, bon élève et tout le tra la la... J'étais tout sa avant ma rencontre avec toi.

J'avais 14 ans quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je crois même que mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Oui, je ne voyais que toi. Seulement, ma douleur m'empêchait de t'approcher. J'avais peur aussi. Oui, peur des autres, peur de mon père. Il m'avait dit. De toute façon, tu es du même sexe que moi. Pourquoi tu voudrais de moi. Tu es le plus populaire de cette école, moi, je ne suis personne. Personne appart cet intello qui a réponse a tout.

Je te regardais souvent. Peut-être même si l'as remarqué car je voyais ton meilleur ami me regarder étrangement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait jusqu'a ce qu'il me tabasse dans la toilette. J'eus tres mal cette journée la, mais c'est toi qui m'a trouver. Par gentiesse, ou pitié, tu m'as aidé. Tu voulais savoir alors je te l'ai dit. Mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Tu disais qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Tu aimais trop ton ami pour croire qu'il m'avait fait tu mal intentionnellement, alors tu es partis. Me laissant seul. Comme je l'ai toujours été.

Je suis retourné chez moi, pensant soigne mes blessure, sans penser que mon père m'attendait. Son regard laissait présager rien de bon, et c'est en tremblant que j'allai vers lui. Il remarque de suite mes blesse et en conclu que je m'étais battu. C'est qui n'étaient pas faux. Seulement, j'omis de lui dire que je n'avais pas pu me défendre. Il me prendrait pour quelqu'un de faible. Mais je suis faible. Alors pourquoi mentir sur quelque chose qui est une évidence. Mon père était en colère. Pas contre la personne qui m'avait fais sa, mais contre moi. Alors, il me frappa lui aussi. Pensant m'endurcir, mais a lieu de sa, mon visage ne ressemblait plus a rien.

Le lendemain, je dus quand même aller à l'école. Mon père m'y obligeait. Alors tu as vue. Tu a vus que j'avais d'autres blessures qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que j'avais. Tu t'es approché et m'a demander qui m'a fait sa. Seulement, j'avais peur que tu ne me crois pas de nouveau, alors je n'ai rien dit et je suis parti. Tu m'a d'abord suivi, voyant mes larmes ravagé mon visage. Je me rappelle encore ce que tu m'avais dit a ce moment la.

-Dis moi qui t'a fais ca.

Mais je n'ai rien dit, encore une fois. A la fin de cours, mon père m'attendait encore. Mais il ne fit rien, à mon plus grand soulagement. J'avais mal alors je suis monté dans ma chambre. M'enfuis sous mes draps afin que rien ne m'arrive. Mais cette fausse sécurité ne dura qu'un temps quand mon père entra dans ma chambre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, mais depuis que ma mère est morte, il dit qu'il a besoin de moi pour ne plus souffrir. Mais a-t-il pensé à ma douleur. Celle qui me suis, qui parcoure mes veines. De savoir et sentir mon propre père se servir de moi. Je tremblais sous les couvertures.

La souillure. Le mal. Mon père ne voulait pas me lâcher même quand je criais. Je pleurais car j'avais mal. Ce n'est pas normal qu'un père aime son fils de cette façon. Il me le disait toujours une fois qu'il en avait finit de moi. Mais c'étais toujours comme sa. Il me violait et moi je me taisais. Qui me croirais de toute façon. Personne. Même pas toi. Alors je ne disais rien et souffrais en silence en attendant que ce soit fini. Mais il n'arrêta pas. J'ai toujours voulu croire qu'il changerait un jour, qu'il me laisserait enfin tranquille. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors, je continuais d'encaisser.

Le jour de mon anniversaire, j'étais seul à la maison. Mon père n'étais jamais la en ce jour. Il disait que je ne méritais pas qu'on me fête. Il partait toujours cette journée la. Ca me faisait encore plus mal. Alors je me dis que je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde aussi je décidai d'en partir. Le jour de mon anniversaire. Pathétique non? Bref, j'allais alors dans ma salle de bais, pris le rasoir de mon père. Pour l'effet je crois. Mais je sais qu'il va s'en foutre. Je fais couler un bain. Je me suis dis, autant mourir propre. Non, j'étais sale. Je le serais même là-bas. Mais je laisserais ma honte ici. Je retira mes vêtements et entra dans l'eau. Lentement et douloureusement, je m'entailla les veines plusieurs fois pour ne pas me manquer. J'avais mal. La douleur emprissonais mon corps et ne voulais pas laché prise. Je voulais juste que tout s'arete. Qu'il arrete. Mes larmes ne voulais pas couler. J'en suis incapable. Mais voulais-je vraiment mourir?

J'allais sombrer lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Sa ne pouvais pas être mon père puisque lui, aurais ouvert la porte directement. Mais je laissa faire. Cette personne s'acharnait à la porte mais je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. En même temps, j'étais à demi conscient. Mais je ne m'attendais pas la le voir lui débarquer dans ma salle de bain. Pourquoi il était la? Je n'en sais rien, il ne me la pas dit. Mais j'ai vu son visage. Son visage inquiet. Pour moi? Il faut croire car il c'est penché vers moi, plongea ses mains dans l'eau devenu rouge a cause du sang qui s'écoulait de mes avant-bras.

J'étais dans ses bras. Il me déposa pour bander mes bras. La pression était forte mais je ne la sentais pas. Mais je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais nu devant lui. Mais je n'avais plus la force de rougir. Je n'avais plus la force de rien. Il allait surement en profité, comme les autres. Mais il ne fit rien. Au lieu de sa, il déboucha le bain, vidant l'eau rougeâtre, pour ensuite me reprendre dans ses bras en m'emmener dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas comment il a su et je m'en fiche. Il était près de moi. J'avais froid par contre. Mais c'étais normal. Il m'a sauvé alors que je voulais mourir. Était-ce signe?

Doucement, il me déposa sur mon lit avant de fouiller dans ma commode et m'enfiler des vêtements et ensuite me glisser lentement sous les draps. Je regardais son visage tout en m'endormant. Il va surement s'en aller. A mon réveille, je serais toujours seul. Comme avant. Rien de changera. Je souffrirais encore. Mon père restera le même. J'avais seulement envie que me mère me prenne dans ses bras et me dise que je n'avais rien fais de mal. Mais peut-être ne voulais pas de lui elle non plus. Il laissa des larmes s'échapper dans son sommeil agite qu'une main blanche s'empressa d'essuié.

Oui, il était toujours la. La veillant jusqu'a mon réveille. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut pour voir les billes fonce de ce garçon que j'aimais en secret. Mais je me demander ce qu'il faisait chez moi. Pourquoi il a ouvert la porte alors que je ne l'y avait pas invité. Et plus, comment a t-il eu mon adresse. Il me semble que je ne lui avais jamais donné. Mais la douleur sur mes avant bras me faisait atrocement souffrir et je n'avais lus la force de rien. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Comme si c'étais normal pour lui. Je le regardais surement avec un regard interrogateur puisqu'il répondit à cette question muette.

Il me montra ses bras qu'il me mit directement sous les yeux. Alors, je vis les mêmes marques que je m'étais faite quelque temps plus tôt. Son regard, je n'avais jamais remarqué a quel point, était remplit de mélancolie et de remord. Il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il ait se regard la. Mais sur le coup, je n'Ai pas voulu y penser. J'avais ma propre dose de douleur, je n'en voulais pas d'autre en plus. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher, à cette époque, d'être compatissant pour les autres.

Alors je pris son bras, regardant les marques avec attention, je sans que je puisse m'arrêter, je les embrassa. Il me regarda, surpris de min initiation. Moi, un peu gêner, lui fit un sourire innocent. Enfin, j'essayais. J'avais toujours son bras quand je remarquais qu'il n'allait pas bien lui non plus. Son regard me fuyait, comme si il voulait me cacher quelque chose d'important. Je voulais absolument découvrir ce que c'était alors je pris son visage entre mes main et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Mais d'abord, je voulais savoir.

-Comment t'a su ou j'habitais?

-Un jour, j'ai regardé dans ton carnet.

C'était vrai que souvent il était mon voisin en classe. Alors a pu le voire.

-Pourquoi es-tu entré chez moi?

-J'avais le sentiment que si je ne le faisais pas, quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver. Et j'avais raison de m'inquiété.

Il s'était inquiété pour moi. Quelqu'un avait pensé à moi. Je ne voulais tellement y croire. Tant d'année a espéré. Mais mon père ma toujours dit que j'étais trop naïf. Alors, je fermai les yeux.

-Pourquoi étais-tu chez moi.

-J'étais venue te voir pour te dire que tu avais raison. Il m'a tout dit. Tout ce qui c'étais passer dans les toilette. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait fais ce chemin juste pour me dire que j'avais raison. C'était ridicule. Il n'avait qu'à attendre le lendemain. Quoi que s'il n'était pas venue, je ne serais plus jamais venue à l'école.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu en finir avec la vie. Voulais-tu vraiment mourir? Tu avais l'aire de bien s'en sortir.

-Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, ne vous l'a –t-on jamais dit. Et puis, moi, est-ce que je vous demande.

-Tu pourrais.

-En effet, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaire bien que J'ai envie de savoir. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose pour toi, j'ai déjà mes problèmes. A propos, quelle heure est-il?

-Pas loin de 18 heures. Pourquoi?

18 heures. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant que son père ne débarque.

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

Pourquoi j'étais méchant avec lui. Pour qu'il s'en aille. Pour ne pas me faire encore plus mal en m'inventant de faux espoirs. Je ne pouvais imaginer a quel point il allait ma sauver la vie.

-J'avais 12 ans.

-Pardon?

-J'avais 12 ans quand ca c'est passé. Je venais d'emménager dans une ville pas tres loin d'ici. J'étais avec mon père. Ma mère étais partie avec un autre. C'est la que le l'ai rencontré. Dans mon nouveau lycée. Il était la lumière qui éclaircissait mon ombre. Des qu'il m'a approché, je suis devenu son ami. Et plus le temps passait, je me sentais encore plus attiré par lui. Un jour, je lui ai tout avoue mon amour pour lui, car je l'aimais. Il a accepté mes sentiments et me les a renvoyer. J'étais si heureux. Lui aussi car il me le disait tout les jours. Son sourire égayait mes journées et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux. Alors, j'ai voulu le présenté a mon père. Une erreur, quand il l'apprit, il l'a frappé en disant que c'étais de sa faute si j'étais devenu homo. Il n'a pas encaissé le choc et il est mort sur le coup. Depuis ce temps, je n'ai de cesse de faire des cauchemars. Tout est de ma faute. Ca m'a fait tellement mal mais je croyais que j'allais vivre avec cette douleur pour le restant de mes jour mais ca, c'étais avant de te rencontré.

Hein. Il avait aimé un autre garçon qui est mort à cause de son père. Je n'y crois pas. Et toutes les filles qui lui courent après.

-Je t'ai réellement vu pour la première fois dans les toilette, après que Gai t'ai tabassé. Si au début je ne t'ai pas cru, c'est qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de tres violent. Surtout pas envers quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se défendre. Mais Gai a eu des remord et il s'en veut énormément et m'a avouer que s'il t'avait fait du mal c'étais uniquement parce qu'il avait des sentiments envers moi.

Seulement moi, c'est toi que j'aime maintenant. Je m'en veux un peu par rapport à mon ancien compagnon, mais je sais qu'il voudrait me voir heureux. Et puis tu sais, tu lui ressembles un peu. Toujours a caché tes douleurs derrière des sourires trompeurs. Toujours avoir de bonnes notes. Toujours un mot ou une pensé pour les autres malgré le fait s que les autres te persécute.

Comment sait-il?

-Je t'ai souvent suivi.

Sa explique bien des choses.

-Mais si je n'ai pas réagit, c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'au fonds de moi, que même si mon père n'est plus la, que tu souffre a cause de moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

-Mais c'étais avant de voir que tu souffrais plus que moi.

Ses larmes qui parcourraient ses joues m'ont laissé perplexes un moment. Comment avait-il su? Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Je cachais si bien.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes bleus. Tu crois que je ne remarque pas ta façon bizarre de marché. Tu croies que je ne sais pas lire tes appels a l'aide dans ton regard alors que lui aussi subissait les sévisses de son père. Je sais que ton père te bat et te viole et que c'est les principales raisons de ton départ dans l'autre monde. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui?

J'étais troublé, c'est vrai. Quand la personne qu'on aime viens vous sauvé la vie, vous raconte son passé horrible, vous avoue qu'il vous aime, qu'il sait ce que vous avez subit et pardessus tout, veux comprendre un geste complètement comprenable au vu de ce qui c'est passé pendant 3 longues années. Sa surprend. Oui, il est surprenant de le voir, la, le regard accrocher au mien, en attend ma réponse. Ma voix devenue fébrile et les yeux plein d'eau, je pleurais. Enfin, mais larmes glissait. J'avais l'impression que jamais plus j'allais revoir ces perles salé qui ont cessé de coulé le jour on mon âme c'est briser. J'avais l'impression de redevenir un humain. Et lui a mes coté.

-Parce que c'est le jour de mon anniversaire.

-Comment.

-Le jour de mon anniversaire et la pire de toute, car c'est ce jour que ma mère à décider de mourir. Moi je sais qu'elle ne la pas voulu. Mais mon père, lui, l'a vu comme un signe qu'il pouvait faire passer sa douleur sur moi. J'ai choisit ce jour car a chaque fois, il part toute la journée pour ne pas voire ma sale tronche de débile comme il dit. Comme sa, je suis tranquille.

-Je ne trouve pas ca juste.

-Qui a dit que la vie était juste. Si elle l'était, les humains n'existeraient pas.

-Hum, ta raison.

-Mais tout sa, c'est terminer.

-Pardon?

-Tu ne vivras plus sa. Viens avec moi.

-Mais je ne peux pas. Mon père va me...

-Mais oui. Et laisse cet homme, il ne te mérite pas.

-Peut-être mais ou veux-tu que j'aille. Il a encore de l'autorité sur moi. Je n'ai que 15 ans.

-Et moi, j'ai 18. Je suis majeur, alors je peux t'emmener avec moi.

-Tu es si vieux.

-Hé, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux gris que tu as le droit de me traiter de vieux.

J'émis un petit rire qui prit plus d'ampleur. Finalement, j'éclata de rire. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas tant ris. C'étais vrais que lui, il était a ca dernier année, alors que moi, je venais d'arrivé. Soudain, je m'arrêta sec. Il me suivit. Je me souviens l'avoir regarder longuement. Tellement que je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte qui s'approchait de moi. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je lui faisais confiance. J'en avais envie. Juste une dernière fois. Ses lèvres sont si proches. J'étais curieux. Je voulais gouter. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Finalement, nos lèvres se touchaient légèrement, me laissant comme une impression qu'un baume se déposait sur ma lippe. Puis, dans une envies soudaine, j'approfondis le baiser. J'étais tellement bien. Il me serra dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression que plus rien de pourrais me touché, qu'il me protégeait. En ce baiser, je lui montrais tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fais en quelque sorte. Il m'avait empêché de me faire du mal à moi même. Je voulais le remercier, mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Mon père entra dans la chambra a cette instant.

Il était furieux, mais mon homme ne le laissa pas me faire du mal. Non, il savait depuis le début, alors il avait tout prévu. Il appuya sur une touche sur son téléphone et s'en suivit de sirène de police. Ils entraient dans la maison et je me rappelle mon sentiment de liberté étais a son plus haut. Je me sentais tellement libre. Libéré de cet homme qui me faisait tant souffrir. Je pouvais maintenant commencer à guérir mes blessures dans les bras de cet homme.

Comme il avait préparé, il m'a tout expliqué. C'étais simple, mon père ne faisait pas que me violé, il en violait d'autre. C'est autres étais même plus jeune que moi. Vous savez, dans ces services infâmes ou on vend des jeunes garçons pour la nuit. Voila. On m'apprit plus tard que mon si gentil père voulait que j'y participe. Il espérait que je lui rapporte de l'argent. Heureusement qu'il est venue me sauver. Je me sens un peu ridicule. Comme si j'étais une princesse que le prince venait délivrer. C'étais un prince, oui ca a n'en pas douter. Mais moi, une princesse, malgré mes cheveux mi-long, mes cils de biche, mon visage fin et mon corps maigrelet, je n'ai rien d'une fille, non? Enfin, peut-être un peu mais alors pas beaucoup.

Après tout sa, j'alla vivre chez lui. Il me fit une petite place dans son lit sans jamais aller plus loin que des baisers, respectant mon choix de ne pas aller plus loin avant que mes blessures ne soient encore guéries. Il est tres patient et doux avec moi. Je repris gout au vit et maintenant, j'ai des amis. Gai c'est excusé et on c'est finalement lier d'amitié. Il y a aussi un certain Asuma et sa petite amie, Kurenai la capitaine des pom-pom girl. Jolie dans son genre, mais pas mon genre à moi. Il y a aussi Anko, elle est bizarre. Mais je m'entends assez bien avec elle. A l'école, plus personne n'ose me persécuter. Ils ont tous trop peur de subit les colères de mon homme.

Finalement, le jour de mon anniversaire devins un jour plus heureux car il devint celui de ma libération. Il devint celui ou je devins heureux comme le temps ou ma mère était encore en vit. Et ce fut un jour comme celui-là, celui de mes 16 ans que je lui offris mon corps pour la premier fois. La première fois ou j'ais vraiment aimé. Ou je l'ai fait pas amour pour quelqu'un. Et ou ce quelqu'un m'en a donné. Une année complète à jouir du bonheur d'être aimé et ou il va s'en suivre tant d'autre avec mes amis et surtout, lui. C'est dans un dernier vent de lucidité que je dis avant de me coller encore plus sur le corps nu de mon amant:

-Je t'aime tellement, Kakashi.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Iruka.

Et c'Est ainsi que ce termine mon histoire. Non en faite, il eut plein d'autre rebondissement dans ma vie. Je dois dire que l'apparition d'une pile électrique orange dans ma vie a changé beaucoup de chose. Sa vie, son passé et ses histoire amoureuse ont chamboulé notre vie de couple devenu comme une routine. Mais ca, c'est une autre histoire. Je vous la raconterais bien, si vous voulez l'entendre.

Voici la fin. Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, il y aura peut-être une suite. Dans l'espérance que ca vous aura plus.

Reviews?


End file.
